Happy Ending
by Caltreed Renneische
Summary: Hibird terserang flu burung stadium akhir! Apa yang akan HIbari lakukan untuk HIbird? Warning: OOC level medium, genre yang mungkin tidak cocok, beberapa kata kasar, dan hint 1896 dan 6996. yah, tergantung gimana kalian melihatnya, sih... Silakan R R


Ini adalah fanfic saya yang pertama di fandom KHR. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, senpai-senpai, sekalian~.

Warning: mengandung OOC level medium. Pairing: 1896, hint 6996 dan hint… 18Hibird?

* * *

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah di Namimori. Yah, walaupun kecerahan langit tidak memberi makna yang berarti untuk seorang Hibari Kyouya. Dia sedang berjalan ke ruangannya sambil diikuti burung peliharaannya, Hibird. Dan kita bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau ada bercak darah di jaket Hibari.

Kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang baru saja dia lakukan tadi. Membu—maksud saya, menertibkan sekolah dari anak-anak nakal. Dia terus melangkah sambil menenteng tonfanya yang berlumuran burung kecil berwarna kuning itu bertengger di atas kepalanya dengan malas.

"Hibird tidur, ya?" pikir Hibari dalam hati. Dia tidak merasakan pergerakan sedikitpun dar burung tersebut. Yang bisa dia rasakan hanya napas ukuran burung yang tidak akan biasa dirasakan oleh orang biasa. Hibari yang selama ini selalu bersama Hibird, sih... pasti berasa.

Tak terasa, Hibari sudah menginjakkan kakinya di ruang Disiplinary Commitee. Dia langsung berjalan ke sofa dan duduk diatasnya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat jam dinding.

"Sudah jam segini... waktunya memberi makan Hibird" pikir Hibari. Hibari yang baru duduk dengan agak berat hati berdiri lagi dan mengambil makanan burung dalam lemari. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah biji-bijian dan memanggil Hibird. "Hibird, ini makananmu"

Tidak ada respon (nada presenter gosip)

"Hibird?" Hibari memanggil burung kecilnya lagi

Masih belum ada respon (nada presenter gosip)

Hibari mengangkat Hibird dari kepalanya, dan menemukan kalau kondisi Hibird terlihat buruk.

Ralat, SANGAT BURUK

Wajah Hibird memerah(?) , Suhu badannya tinggi, Bersin-bersin kecil, dll. Hibari terpaku melihat Hibird yang masih berada diatas telapak tangannya. "Jangan-jangan Hibird... kena flu burung?" pekik Hibari.

"Tunggu, jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Siapa tahu ini Cuma flu biasa. Jangan panik, Kyouya" pikir Hibari dalah hati, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Hibird kembali bersin

"... Oke, aku harus ke dokter hewan" Hibari memegang Hibird erat-erat, lalu berjalan ke depan jendela. Dia membuka jendela tersebut dan... lompat ke luar jendela. Saat itu, seorang anak yangkebetulan sedang melihat ke luar jendela menyaksikan aksi akrobatis Hibari. "! Hibari-san!" serunya sambil mendadak berdiri (refleks).

Hibari tidak mendengarnya, dan kalaupun dengar dia juga tidak peduli. Sedangkan mata penghuni kelas anak itu men-stare anak tadi. Hibari terus berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya (kecepatan tercepat yang bisa Hibari capai) ke dokter hewan langganannya untuk medical check-up Hibird tiap bulan. Sayangnya, ditengah perjalanan yang begitu sakral, dia bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

'Bruk!'

"Kyaaa!" Hibari ternyata menubruk seseorang, yang langsung jatuh ke atas tanah bersama belanjaannya. Hibari berhasil mempertahankan keseimbangannya, dan melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. "...Chrome?" pikir Hibari. Sayangnya, pikirannya barusan yang Cuma terbersit selama 0,003 detik itu segera digeser oleh "Hibird masih belum sembuh!" sehinggan Hibari langsung melesat ke dokter hewan, meninggalkan Chrome yang masih bengong diatas tanah. "Orang barusan... Hibari-kun?"

Hibari masih berlari dengan kecepatan 4,0 yard/detik menuju dokter hewan. Dia menerjang kerumunan manusia, menginjak otaku yang lagi ngangkat figurine-nya yang baru dia beli (kebetulan tuh otaku ada di tengah jalan), melompati mobil yang lagi macet di lampu merah, menonjok polisi yang mau nyetop dia, dan dia pun pasti akan membunuh Hitler kalau Hitler menghalangi jalannya dalam menyelamatkan Hibird. Tak lama, Hibari pun langsung mengerem dan membanting pintu dokter hewan tersebut.

"Obati Hibird!" serunya sambil menggebrak meja si dokter dengan tangan kirinya (Hibird dia pegang di tangan kanan, dan entah kenapa nggak jatoh setelah Hibari lari sekenceng itu). "Emm... Hibari-kun, bisa lihat ke belakangmu sebentar?" pinta sang dokter. "Aku tahu ada antrian penjang yang melebihi pintu, tapi antrian itu sudah kuperpendek (pas pintunya dibanting) dan aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau mati gara-gara tidak mau mendahuluan nyawa Hibird" kata Hibari dengan nada yang terburu-buru dan bertumpuk. Anehnya, kuping si dokter masih bisa menangkap kalimat Hibari 100%.

"Tapi, Hibari-kun, mereka sudah mengantri dari berjam-jam lalu. Sekarang hari sib—" Hibari menodongkan tonfanya yang entah sejak kapan terpasang di tangan kirinya, sehingga si dokter menghentikan kalimatnya. "KA-MI-KO-RO-SU" kata Hibari dengan muka yang bisa bikin seisi Namimori mengungsi ke Kokuyo yang lebih aman karena aura yang menebar bahaya dan mengancam jiwa-raga itu. "A—ah... baiklah.. silakan masuk duluan..." akhirnya si dokter menyerah.

Hibari menyimpan tonfanya ke tempat semula, lalu mengekori si dokter ke ruang periksa. Disana, Hibari meletakkan Hibird diatas kasur untuk diperiksa si dokter. "Hmm... ini sih sudah pasti..." si dokter menghentikan kalimatnya untuk efek dramatis. "Jangan sok dramatis! Ngomong!" Hibari agaknya udah mulai kehilangan ke-cool-annya yang berhasil mengikat jutaan fangirl itu.

"INI PASTI FLU BURUNG!" seru si dokter dengan background batu karang yang diterjang ombak

'BYUUR!'

"Jangan mentang-mentang kularang men-dramatisir pake pause, lo jadi mendramatisir pake effect lebay gitu. Dan Hibird—KENA FLU BURUNG?" Hibari, telat banget lo. "Yup, nggak salah lagi!" kata si dokter—yang entah kenapa—malah mengembangkan senyuman puas. Nyaris aja Hibari ngeratain hidung si dokter kalau dia nggak denger Hibird bersin.

"Jadi, obatnya mana?" kata Hibari nggak sabar. "Obatnya Cuma ada satu di dunia ini..." kata si dokter dengan mendramatisir kalimatnya lagi. "Cepet bilang!" Hibari ngegebrak meja dokter sampe patah.

'BRAK!'

"HIII!" si dokter malah jejeritan. "Bilang! Atau..." Hibari mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya, sepasang tonfa di tangan dengan killing aura yang ratusan kali lipat lebih besar dari biasanya. "HII! Kalau sudah begini... Kalau sudah begini, Hibird harus dibakar!" baru aja si dokter nyelesain kalimatnya, dia udah digebok Hibari pake tonfa sampe mental dan nabrak tembok. "Jangan bercanda! Itu mah bukan obat, bego!" seru Hibari yang level kewarasannya menurun jauh karena, dalam hatinya (cailah...), dia sangat cemas dan khawatir.

"Tapi, kalau dibiarkan, bisa lebih parah lagi! Dan dia juga bisa menularkan penyakitnya ke makhluk lain!" seru si dokter sambil memegangi pipinya yang serasa berlobang membentuk ujung tonfa. "Aku nggak peduli kalau orang lain mati, asal Hibird selamat" kata Hibari. "Dan kamu juga bisa kena!" seru si dokter lagi. "Asal dia bisa sembuh, nggak masalah" balas Hibari, yang baru saja mengutarakan kalimat yang bisa membuat orang lain mengira dia birdcon.

"Lagipula, kalau dibiarkan lebih lama, itu hanya akan membuat Hibird makin tersiksa! Kasihan dia, Hibari-kun! KASIHAN DIAAAA! DIA SUDAH STADIUM AKHIIIIRR!" seru si dokter sambil nangis gara-gara ngebayangin Hibird yang tetap menemani Hibari disampingnya walaupun Hibird sendiri sudah nyaris pingsan. Tak lupa, BGM Mellow dan background kacling-kacling pun dia tambahkan dalam imajinasinya. "!" Hibari pun kaget.

'CTAAAARR!'

Bahkan, kita bisa melihat adegan petir menyambar di belakang Hibari!

"A...Aku nggak kepikiran sampai situ! Kalau obatnya nggak ada, memang kata-katanya benar..." pikir Hibari dalam hati. Hatinya bagai lagi dirundung badai besar dengan hujan lebat dan petir-petir menyambar makhluk-makhluk di bumi (level Hibari, sih...). Hibari berjalan dengan gontai ke tempat tidur Hibird. Dia mengangkatnya dengan telapak tangan, lalu membelai bulu kuningnya yang lembut.

"Hibari-kun! Bahaya! Kau harus memakai masker dan sarung tangan karet kalau mau menyentuh burung yang terkontaminasi flu burung!" seru si dokter mengingatkan. "Aku nggak butuh..." gumam Hibari. "Hah?" kayaknya gendang kuping si dokter udah retak pas Hibari teriak-teriak tadi. Hibari pun melanjutkan kalimatnya "Kalau Hibird nggak bisa disembuhkan..."

"Aku akan memberinya sebuah 'happy ending'!"

Setelah mendekap Hibird erat-erat, Hibari langsung tancap gas (bukan buang gas) keluar ruang periksa. Hibari terus berlari, dan berlari keluar, berusaha mencari "happy ending" untuk Hibird. Sayangnya, dia sama sekali nggak kepikiran apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyusun dan membuat sebuah "happy ending". Dia pun mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian yang lampau.

"Ah!" sebuah ingatan muncul ke permukaan otak Hibari. "Anak itu... kalau dia pasti bisa!" seru Hibari dalam hati. Dia pun langsung mempercepat larinya ke tempat "anak itu" mungkin berada. "Cepat! Aku harus cepat kesana sebelum Hibird..!"

Akhirnya Hibari pun sampai ke sebuah bangunan. Dia segera berlari mencari "anak itu" di bangunan tersebut. Tidak lama, dia mendengar orang berseru kepadanya. "Ada urusan apa kau disini, keparat?" suara yang sepertinya dikenal Hibari memanggilnya dengan ketidak sopanan level A+. Hibari pun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara dan melihat dua anak laki-laki sebayanya. Yang satu bertaring, yang satu... kayaknya ada pabrik yang kelepasan nyetakin anak kecil pake barcode, nih. Anak itu harganya berapa, ya? *dihajar yoyo Chikusa*

"2 herbivore ini lagi..." pikir Hibari dengan nada malas. "Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menginjakkan kaki disini lagi? Kalau Mukuro-san melihat—GHAH!" Ken yang malang, belom kalimatnya selesai, udah disemaputin Hibari. "Keluar dari sini" kata Chikusa dengan nada datar sambil melayangkan yoyonya. Yoyo Chikusa bisa ditahan dengan mudah oleh Hibari yang ternyata juga udah menyemaputkan Chikusa sementara saya ngomong.

"Oya, Oya, ada apa ini?"

Suara barusan membuat Hibari berpaling ke arah pintu, dan dia pun melihat musuh bebuyutannya, Mukuro. "Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Mukuro dengan nada bicaranya yang biasa. "Minggir, aku nggak punya urusan denganmu sekarang" kata Hibari dengan nada dingin. "Oya, kau bahkan tidak mau bertarung denganku? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Mukuro dengan nada yang menjengkelkan kuping Hibari. "Aku buru-buru" jawab Hibari ketus.

Mukuro tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya dan menyerang Hibari dengan tridentnya, yang berhasil ditahan tonfa Hibari. "Atau, kau sudah tahu kau tidak bisa menang dariku?" tanya Mukuro dengan senyum kemenangan. "Minggir. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu untuk membuat ilusi murahan" kata Hibari sambil memukulakn tonfanya, sehinggan Mukuro terdorong.

'tap'

"Mukuro-sama?" sebuah suara yang lembut menghentikan perang musuh bebuyutan itu. "Chrome? Apa kau datang untuk menyaksikanku membunuhnya?" tanya Mukuro pada Chrome. "Atau, apa mungkin kau mau— EH?" Mukuro kaget melihat apa yang sudah terjadi selama dia bicara. Sekarang, Hibari sedang menggendong Chrome (bridal-style, Hibird di kepala) dan membawanya kabur keluar ruangan walaupun Chrome terus meronta. "Tunggu!" seru Mukuro sambil mengejari Hibari dan Chrome.

"To—Tolong lepaskan aku!" seru Chrome dengan suaranya yang lembut dan kecil. "Kau nggak akan kulepaskan, dan tidak akan kubiarkan dia mengambilmu dariku!" kata Hibari pada Chrome dengan nadanya yang biasa. Scene tersebut terjadi dalam keadaaan slow motion plus background kacling-kacling. Wajah Chrome memerah. Alasannya?

"Eh? Eh?" Chrome mulai gagap. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakana untuk menanggapi perkataan Hibari barusan. "Ya... yang barusan itu... pernyataan cinta?" pikir Chrome yang wajahnya sekarang makin memerah. Sayangnya, yang Hibari maksud itu Hibari tidak akan melepaskan Chrome supaya Chrome bisa membantunya memberi "happy ending" untuk Hibird.

"Kenapa mukamu?" tanya Hibari dengan nada datar. "Bu—bukan apa-apa!" seru Chrome yang sedang dalam dilema dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang bilang begitu ke dia, sih. "Ya sudah. Pegangan yang erat. Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini" kata Hibari sambil mempercepat larinya.

"Tunggu!" seru Mukuro dari belakan mereka. "Mukuro-sama?" Chrome berusaha melihat wajah Mukuro yang sulit dilihatnya karena tertutup bahu Hibari. "Cih! Masih mengejar rupanya!" decak Hibari. "Jangan bawa Chrome buat lo kawin lariin, keparat!" hampir aja Hibari jatoh saking nggak masuk akalnya deduksi Mukuro. "Eh?" dan ternyata, ada yang kemakan deduksi ngaconya Mukuro disini.

Ngeliat Chrome yang percaya deduksi sebego itu, Hibari sekalipun pasti mau menepuk keningnya sendiri kalau dia nggak lagi gendong Chrome. "Hibari-kun... apa Mukuro-sama benar?" tanya Chrome. "Dasar bodoh. Sudah jelas, kan?" kata Hibari, yang otomatis membuat warna muka Chrome makin memerah. Chrome, Chrome... jelas yang Hibari maksud itu sudah jelas Hibari NGGAK mau kawin lari.

Oke, balik ke inti cerita. Hibari masih melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dunia luar Kokuyo. Tapi, dia tidak mengambil jalan lurus. Dia mengambil jalan yang menipu dan berkelok-kelok agar Mukuro tidak bisa mengejarnya. Tangan Hibari terlalu penuh untuk meladeni Mukuro.

Saat berlari, Hibari melihat celah yang cukup besar di dinding. Merasa celah itu bisa menjadi tempat persembunyian sementara, Hibari pun membawa Chrome masuk ke dalamnya. Di dalam, Hibari menurunkan Chrome dan mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

"A... anu... Hibari-kun..." Chrome kelihatan mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi takut duluan sama aura Hibari. "Jangan ngomong. Nanti dia denger" perintah Hibari. "Tapi... Burungmu..." Hibari sontak memalingkan wajahnya ke Chrome. "Hibird kenapa?" serunya cemas.

"Di... dia hampir jatuh dari kepalamu" Chrome menunjuk Hibird yang setengah mati bergelantungan di rambut Hibari. "Hibird!" Hibari langsung menurunkan Hibird dari kepalanya. Hibird terlihat makin sakit. Napasnya tak beraturan.

"Apa... dia sakit?" tanya Chrome yang juga mulai khawatir. "Ya, karena itu—" belum selesai Hibari bicara, dia mendengar langkah kaki Mukuro.

'tap' 'tap'

"Chrome, dimana kau~" panggil Mukuro. Chrome bereaksi pada panggilan Mukuro. "Mukuro-sa- Mph!" Mukuro mendengar balasan Chrome yang dia yakin dihentikan oleh Hibari. Mukuro segera mendatangi sumber suara. Dan, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Chrome yang mulutnya dibekap oleh mulut Hibari.

"Wha-!" Mukuro kehilangan kata-kata. Bagaimana tidak? Mediumnya sedang bersama musuh bebuyutannya di celah dinding yang cukup sempit untuk dua orang dan... hal yang sudah saya beritahu sebelumnya. "Cih!" Hibari melepas "bekapan"-nya. Dia pun menyiapkan tonfanya dan menyerang Mukuro.

'Trang!'

"Kufufu... tampaknya kau mulai kembali seperti semula" komen Mukuro sambil menahan serangan tonfa Hibari. "Chrome!" udah ngomong, Mukuro malah nggak dianggep. "I—iya?" Chrome udah mulai gagap lagi. Takut dibunuh Hibari. Ternyata, Hibari malah ngomong, "bawa Hibird ke tempat yang aman. Kabur dari sini! Cepat!". Oh, bukan "ngomong", tapi "Hibari berseru".

Chrome sempat ragu akan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tapi, death glare Hibari yang penuh kasih sayang (emang bisa?) menggerakkan hati Chrome untuk membawa Hibird ke luar Kokuyo, meneruskan perjalanan Hibari. "Tu-! Chrome!" Mukuro teralihkan oleh Chrome yang kabur. Hibari mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memberi tonfa blow ke perut Mukuro dan mengejar Chrome.

"Uhuk! Sialan!" Mukuro dengan kesakitan berdiri dan mengejar mereka. Sementara itu, Chrome berlari hingga terhenti di gerbang Kokuyo. "Tolong tunggu sebentar. Aku harus membuka gerbangnya dulu" kata Chrome dengan lembut pada Hibird. Baru saja Chrome mau meletakkan Hibird di kepalanya untuk membuka gerbang, dia mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chrome dipanggil sebuah suara yang sangat dia kenal, Ken.

"Ken? Chikusa?" seru Chrome kaget. Dia menggenggam Hibird dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat dalam ketakutan. "Mukuro-sama mencarimu! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ken. "Ah... aku sedang..." belum sempat Chrome menjawab, Chikusa melihat apa yang Chrome genggam.

"Burung kuning itu..." Chikusa mau bertanya pada Chrome. Chrome sangat kaget, tapi berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya. "Kenapa burung orang itu bisa ada padamu?" tanya Chikusa. Chrome berpikir dengan cemas akan apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk menjawab. Tapi, waktunya pun tak banyak.

"Jadi kau sudah berkomplot dengan keparat tadi, hah?" seru ken samil mulai bertransformasi. Kecemasan Chrome menjadi kenyataan "Bukan! Aku Cuma...". "Bukan apa? Udah jelas banget, tahu!" seru Ken lagi. "Chrome, ternyata kau..." Chikusa menyiapkan yoyonya.

"Bukan! Kalian semua salah paham!" seru Chrome membela diri. Terlambat, kedua mantan rekannya sudah berlari menerjangnya. Chrome pun menutup matanya dalam ketakutan.

'trang!'

"!" Chrome membuka matanya dan melihat Hibari menahan serangan Ken dan Chikusa. Setelah mengalahkan mereka berdua dalam waktu yang amat singkat, Hibari pun memutar badannya ke arah Chrome. "Mana Hibird?" tanyanya. "I—ini!" kata Chrome sambil menyodorkan Hibird yang sedang bertengger di atas kedua telapak tangannya. "Kelihatannya dia baik-baik saja" kata Hibari dengan nada lega dan senyuman tipis.

"Sekarang, ayo ikuti aku" kata Hibari sambil menarik tangan Chrome setelah lebih dulu menyemayamkan Hibird di kepalanya. " Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan Mukuro-sama?" tanya Chrome yang masih diseret Hibari. "Dia sudah kuurus" jawab Hibari datar. "Eh?" Chrome tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Hibari. Dia ingin pergi ke etmapgt Mukuro, tapi Hibari pasti tidak mau melepasnya dan Chrome tidak mungkin menang melawan Hibari, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tetap bersama dengan Hibari sampai Hibari mau melepasnya.

Hibari terus menyeret Chrome sepanjang jalan hingga mereka tiba di Namimori Chuu saat sore hari. Hibari mengajak (bacaan yang lebih tepat: menyeret) Chrome ke atap sekolah. Sesampainya disana, Hibari memanjat tangki air dan melihat langit sore yang berwarna jingga. Chrome agak kesulitan memanjat, sehingga Hibari harus membantu Chrome naik ke atas tangki.

"Chrome, kau sudah tahu kalau Hibird sakit, kan?" tanya Hibari mengawai percakapan. "Ya? Ada apa? Apa ada hubungannya denganku?" Chrome balas bertanya. "Buatkan ilusi yang bisa membuat Hibird bahagia. Atau paling tidak, bisa meringankan rasa sakitnya" pinta (apa perintah, ya?) Hibari pada Chrome. "Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Chrome.

"Hibird... terserang flu burung stadium akhir" jawab Hibari. Jantung Chrome berdegup kencang, "Berarti dia-!". "Harus dimusnahkan" lanjut Hibari, walau mengatakannya saja sebenarnya sudah sangat berat. "Tapi, apa dia tidak bisa diobati saja?" protes Chrome. "Kau pikir aku akan membakarnya kalau dia bisa disembuhkan?" seru Hibari

Chrome agak kaget melihat Hibari kehilangan ketenangannya. Wajar, sebenarnya. Mengingat Hibird selalu ada di sisinya selama ini. Pasti Hibird sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup Hibari yang paling berharga. Teman yang tak tergantikan...

"Jadi... apa yang harus kulakukan" Chrome pun menyanggupi permintaan Hibari, tanpa disangka. Hibari pun berkata "Coba kau buat ilusi...". Chrome mendengarnya dengan seksama. Hibari pun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"rumah biji-bijian"

"Eh?" Chrome nggak yakin atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Itu makanannya sehrai-hari" lanjut Hibari, Chrome pun akhirnya mengerti. "Kalau begitu..." Chrome menyiapkan tridentnya, sedangkan Hibari menopang Hibird di atas kedua telapak tangannya. Chrome pun memulai ilusinya.

Di dalam ilusi Chrome:

Hibird, dia melihat suatu rumah yang terbuat dari biji-bijian. Dia terbang perlahan mendekatinya. Dia pun merasakan kehangatan rumah itu. Sebuah kehangatan yang...

Telah berubah menjadi sangat panas

Belum sempat Hibird bereaksi, dia merasakan ekornya sangat panas. Seperti terbakar. Rasa panas itu pun menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan, Hibird tidak bisa merasakan badannya lagi. Suaranya pun hilang. Dia pun merasa, telah melihat cahaya yang begitu hangat untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kenyataan:

Hibari baru saja melepas Hibird dan membiarkan api kecil yang baru dinyalakannya melalap habis teman terbaiknya. Sungguh sebuah keputusan yang berat, walaupun dia tahu, ini juga demi kebaikan Hibird. Mereka berdua menyaksikan Hibird yang perlahan berubah menjadi abu. Begitu menyaksikannya, Chrome meneteskan air mata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hibari. Chrome mengusap air matanya lalu menajwab, "Maaf, tapi, perpisahan ini... terasa begitu menyedihkan...". "... Begitu, ya..." komen Hibari membuat Chrmo menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Hibari dengan pandangan tidak percaya bercampur kemarahan.

"Bukankah dia orang yang selalu ada di sampingmu? Kenapa kau tidak sedih sedikitpun?" seru Chrome pada Hibari. Hibari menarik kerah Chrome sehingga badan Chrome terangkat. "Kalau tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan bicara" kata Hibari dengan padndangan mata tajam. "Memangnya kau tahu betapa pentingnya Hibird bagiku?" kali ini, Hibari menyerukan perasaannya.

"..." Chrome terdiam. Dia memang tidak mengenal Hibari, tapi dia sudah lancang berbicara seenaknya tanpa tahu apa yang benar-benar Hibari rasakan. "... maaf..." bisik Chrome pada Hibari. Hibari pun melepas genggamannya. Dia memperhatikan wajah Chrome yang begitu menyesal.

"Kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu? Hibird tidak berarti apapun untukmu, kan?" tanya Hibari sambil mengumpulkan abu Hibird untuk dimasukkan kedalam sebuah botol kecil. "Tapi... aku bisa merasakannya..." gumam Chrome. "?" Hibari hanya menaikkan alisnya sedikit.

"Aku bisa merasakan kesedihannya... juga, kesedihan Hibari-kun" kata Chrome. Hibari terpaku pada kalimat yang baru saja Chrome utarakan. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil berdiri dan menutup botol berisi abi Hibird dengan sebuah gabus.

"Dulu, Mukuro-sama penah bilang padaku untuk tidak mendekati Hibari-kun. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi aku mematuhinya karena itu adalah perintahnya" Chrome memulai ceritanya. Hibari agaknya mulai peduli dan memutuskan untum menyimak cerita Chrome.

Chrome melanjutkan ceritanya, "Karena itulah, aku terus menjaga jarak darimu. Tapi, walau jarang, kita tetap saja bertemu. Dan setiap kita bertemu, aku selalu melihat Hibird ada bersama Hibari-kun". "Saat itulah, aku berpikir kalau mungkin Hibari-kun bukan orang jahat. Semua orang menjauhimu, tapi burung itu tetap berada di sisimu. Kupikir, mungkin Hibari-kun butuh orang yang selalu ada di sisimu, tapi tak ada yang pernah mencoba menerimamu apa adanya" Hibari agak bereaksi mendengar kalimat terakhir Chrome.

"Mungkin, hanya burung itulah yang bisa mengerti Hibari-kun, dan menrimamu apa adanya. Tetap berada di sisimu walau apa yang terjadi" lanjut Chrome. "Paling Hibird Cuma merasa berutang budi padaku" kata Hibari dingin. "Tapi, kemungkinan dari sanalah perasaan itu muncul" jawab Chrome.

"Aku juga... dulu diselamatkan oleh Mukuro-sama" Hibari menatap Chrome dengan pandangannya yang biasanya. "Saat itu, aku selalu mengikutinya atas dasar hutang budi, tapi..." Chrome menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, merasakan perasaannya sendiri.

"Sekarang, aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluargaku sendiri. Orang-orang yang paling berharga untukku" ucap Chrome lembut. Hibari kembali mengingat-ingat saat dia dulu bersama Hibird. Hibird begitu dekat dengannya, satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa dia sebut keluarganya. Hibari kembali memperhatikan Chrome, merasakan sebuah kesamaan antara Chrome dengan Hibird.

"... Chrome..." panggil Hibari. "ya?" baru Chrome mengangkat wajahnya, Hibari sudah memeluknya. "Eh!" wajah Chrome kembali memerah, karena efek kaget, juga karena malu. "Kau... mirip dengan Hibird" ucap Hibari. "Hibari-kun..." Chrome merasakan kehangatan badan Hibari, begitu pula kehangatan hatinya. "Mungkin... inilah perasaan Hibird selama berada di samping Hibari-kun..." pikir Chrome.

"Hibari-kun..." Chrome memanggil Hibari. "Dulu, aku sering berpikir kalau Hibird bisa dekat denganmu, mungkin aku juga bisa. Mukuro-sama melarangku mendekatimu, tapi aku tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi, aku terlalu takut mendekatimu. Auramu begitu mengintimidasi" lanjut Chrome. Hibari melepas pelukannya, membiarkan Chrome lebih leluasa bercerita.

"Sekarang, kalau kupikir lagi, mungkin aura itulah penentu orang yang spesial bagimu. Untuk orang yang bisa bertahan menghadapi aura itu, maka dialah yang bisa mendampingi Hibari-kun. Bisa menjadi orang yang berharga bagimu" lanjut Chrome. "Lalu?" Hibari menanyakan maksud Chrome berkata seperti ini. "Sama sepertimu, aku juga dulu kesepian. Karenanya, sebagai orang yang mengerti rasa sepi itu, bolehkah aku menghilangkan rasa sepimu?" pinta Chrome

Hibari menaikkan alisnya. Baru pertama kali ada manusia yang bicara begitu padanya. "... kesepian, ya..." gumam Hibari. "Terserah, aku tidak peduli" jawab Hibari dingin. Hibari pun melompat turun dari tangki. "Mungkin, aku tidak bisa menggantikan Hibird, tapi... terima kasih, Hibari-kun!" kata Chrome dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat bahagia di wajahnya.

'BRAK!'

Hibari dan Chrome menoleh ke arah pintu atap yang baru saja dibanting. "Apa artinya ini... CHROME?" seru Mukuro dengan wajah marah. "Ah... Mukuro-sama..." Chrome melangkah mundur. Wajah Mukuro yang sedang marah selalu membuatnya takut. "Ada perlu apa lagi?" tanya Hibari dengan nada malas.

Mendadak, Hibari sudah berada di belakang Chrome dan mengarahkan tonfanya di leher gadis tersebut. "Kau mau mengambilnya?" tanya Hibari. "Chrome... bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan dekati dia!" seru Mukuro dengan marah. "Kau hanya mediumku, jangan berbuat macam-macam!" seruan Mukuro terus berlanjut, mengakibatkan hati Chrome terasa tersayat. "Hoo... 'hanya medium', ya? Apa kau tidak kelewat peduli padanya?" pancing Hibari.

"Jangan ikut campur! Aku akan membawanya kembali kek Kokuyo!" seru Mukuro. "Kalau begitu, ambil saja dia. Urusanku sudah selesai" kata Hibari sambil mendorong Chrome dari atas tangki. "Kyaa!" Chrome menjerit (reflkes kaget). Untungnya Mukuro berhasil menangkap Chrome. "Hibari-kun..." Chrome mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Hibari yang diterpa cahaya langit sore.

"Mulai sekarang, kalau mau terlibat denganku, jangan bawa-bawa orang itu" kata Hibari ketus sambil menunjuk Mukuro dengan jari telunjuknya. "Apa? Takkan kubiarkan Chrome ada di dekatmu!" seru Mukuro. "Itu terserah dia, kan?" Hibari balas bertanya

"Apa... ini artinya aku diizinkan?" tanya Chrome. "TIDAK!" jawab Mukuro tegas, padahal yang ditanya Chrome itu Hibari. "Sudah kubilang terserah, kan?" kata Hibari sambil membalikkan badannya memunggungi Chrome dan Mukuro. "Terima kasih!" seru Chrome dengan senyum yang berseri-seri.

"CHROME! Apa yang dulu kubilang soal dia, hah?" Tanya Mukuro dengan nada marah. "Ta—tapi, Mukuro-sama tidak memberiku alas an yang jelas, jadi…" Chrome menghentikan kalimatnya. "Aaakh! Sudahlah! Ayo ikut aku ke Kokuyo!" seru Mukuro sambil menyeret Chrome pergi dari Namimori Chuu. "Hi—Hibari-kun!" panggil Chrome sebelum diseret keluar pintu atap.

"Terima kasih dan... sampai jumpa lagi" kata Chrome dengan senyumannya yang manis dan lembut. Hibari terpaku melihatnya dengan mata kaget. "... Rasanya... tadi itu pertama kalinya ada yang bilang begitu..." pikir Hibari. "Yah, sudahlah. Untuk apa juga aku peduli?" kata Hibari sambil kembali memandang langit sore yang mulai gelap.

"Mau coba jadi pengganti Hibird katanya? Bodoh..." komen Hibari. Hibari melihat ke bawah, dan memenukan Mukuro sedang menarik paksa Chrome kembali ke Kokuyo layaknya seorang ayah yang baru saja menjauhkan anaknya yang baru berteman dengan yakuza. Hibari tersenyum sedikit. Sebuah senyuman yang hanya bisa mengembang saat bersama Hibird. Sebuah senyuman yang penuh perasaan.

"Bodoh... manusia kan bukan burung"

Tak lama kemudian, Hibari melihat seseorang datang ke Namimori Chuu sambil berlari dengan teropoh-gopoh. "Itu... dokter?" pikir Hibari agak keheranan. "Apa urusana apa dia disini?" tanya Hibari pada dirinya sendiri.

'BRAK!'

"HIBARI-KUN!" panggil si dokter dengan suara toa. "Ada apa? Kupingku masih cukup normal untuk mendengar volume normal" kata Hibari. Setelah menarik napas panjang, si dokter berakat, "Tadi, aku meneliti data Hibird lagi!". "Lalu?" tanya Hibari tidak sabar sambil mencengkeram kedua pundak doketr itu. Demi keselamatan jiwanya, sang dokter berusaha menenangkan jiwanya dan mengatakan, "Em... Hibird itu..."

"Sebenernya alergi biji-bijian stadium awal. Dia sebetulnya makan cacing dan daging"

'CTAARR!'

Mendadak ada guntur menyambar dalam hati Hibari. "Apa... kau bilang...?" Hibari mulai menunjukkan sisi setannya. "Ya—bukannya ini bagus? Hibird jadi nggak usah dibakar, kan? Tinggal kasih daging dan semuanya selesai!" Hibari nyiapin tonfanya. "O—Oh, ya! Hibird mana?" tanya si dokter yang keringet dinginnya makin deras karena dia nggak tahu dia salah apa sampai Hibari mau bunuh dia. "Liat, nih! Liat Hibird kenapa!" seru Hibari sambil melempar botol berisi abu Hibird ke arah si dokter.

"Waa!" untung si dokter berhasil menangkap botol tersebut. "Eh? Abu? Jangan-jangan kamu..." sekarang, dokter yang jiwanya udah nggak tenang lagi gara-gara aura Hibari bener-bener yakin kalau dia bakal mati dalam beberapa detik lagi. "Gara-gara lo... Hibird jadi..." Hibari mengangkat tonfanya. "GYAAAAAAAA!" si dokter menjerit, padahal Hibari belom mulai nyerang. "MATI LO!" seru Hibari

Suara pukulan, hantaman, cipratan darah, dan jeritan manusia terdengar dari atas atap Namimori Chuu.


End file.
